


Until Dawn

by MamaMaxie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: M/M, Video & Computer Games, horror games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMaxie/pseuds/MamaMaxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*SPOILERS FOR UNTIL DAWN IN FIC AND DESCRIPTION*</p>
<p>I guess they are spoilers so be warned</p>
<p>All Archie wanted to do is be the knight in shining armour but Maxie doesn't seem to need one...</p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p>So since i have been watching Until Dawn and there is a point where everyone i have watched so far hasn't shot Emily so it made me think who would shoot Emily. My answer was Maxie ^^'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> *SPOILERS FOR UNTIL DAWN IN FIC AND DESCRIPTION*

“Maxie don't you dare...” The tanned males eyes widened as he watched the red head, his head not computing what he was seeing. He hadn't expected this from the dork beside him. His hands couldn't help but clench as a sinking feeling hit his stomach.

“Shush I'm going to do it Archie, I'm going to shoot her” His grip tightened as a small evil smirk crossed his thin lips. Archie didn't think this was right at all and just wanted to take it from the redhead, make him stop this madness before time ran out, but all he could do was look on as Maxie pulled the trigger, the bullet leaving the gun and piercing the girls skull straight through her into the cork board behind her, leaving blood splatter across the information on the board and the wall itself.

“Good riddance, she was just annoying” Maxie spoke as he looked to the male beside him, confused at the look on the others face. “ Oh don't look at me like that, she could have killed us all so I wasn't going to take the chance, just because I found her annoying is a bonus”

“But...she may not have done, she might not have turned into a Wendigo!” Archie folded his arms across his chest. When he had asked the other if he wanted to play the new horror video game he hadn't expected this reaction from the red head. The sailor thought they had done everything right so far, everyone was alive and they were going to be rescued when the storm passed, but when it came to it the scientist had decided that Mike needed to shoot Emily because of her bite.

The red head just gave Archie a glance before shaking his head and continuing on, he now had control of Ashley who was reading through the journal of the guy with the flame thrower.

Archie's intentions had been simple. Step one was Invite Maxie round for video games. Step two was to put on a scary game so that the scientist would cling to him and he could be the hero who stopped the evil. That was where the sailors plan had fallen flat. Maxie hadn't been scared of the game as planned, instead the redhead had got into the game, really into it. He hadn't once cowered in fear as people were torn apart or threatened with death. The only time Archie had seen him jump was with the jump scares that were unpredictable. The tanned male hadn't expected his boyfriend to have such nerves of steel.

“Oh it appears you were right, She wasn't going to turn from the bite” Archie looked to the red head who had just shrugged, controller still in hand. “ Let's just hide that fact from everyone” Maxie mumbled to himself as he told Ashley to conceal the revelation that he had come across in the book, making Archie blink at him with mouth gapped open.

“You know Maxie, I worry about you sometimes...”

“Only sometimes?” Maxie laughed slightly before he finally looked at the other male “ Don't look so worried, if it was you It would have taken me longer to make a decision and you would have more than likely lived” Giving the tanned man a kiss on the cheek, Maxie then returned to his game.  
As he carried on watching Archie was sure that not everyone was going to survive in the game if his boyfriend continued to play the way he was, causing him to let out a strange laugh as he settled down for watching Maxie end up killing everyone.


End file.
